<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Suddenly Sort Of A Lot On Fire by irrationalpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657512">[Podfic] Suddenly Sort Of A Lot On Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie'>irrationalpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Biscuitverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But John Is Out Of Town, Crack, Fluff, Johnlockary - Freeform, Marylock - Freeform, No Two People Are Not On Fire, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary has a lie in, Sherlock has a wobbly, and Mrs Hudson is so *very* not your housekeeper, dears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Biscuitverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Suddenly Sort Of A Lot On Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087889">Suddenly Sort Of A Lot On Fire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan">faerymorstan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan">faerymorstan</a> for the blanket permission to podfic, and to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandamug/pseuds/pandamug">pandamug</a> for editing this audio for me, including adding sound effects! It turned out great &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nrfcppu60zq39h4Tv8EZSn2ulWPZHyUE/view?usp=sharing">Download or listen online here (6 MB/5 minutes)</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>